


Outbound Flight (Working Title)

by WaywardSon98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardSon98/pseuds/WaywardSon98
Summary: Ever since the Empire rose to power 5 years ago, Baanti and Kad have had nothing but bad luck, and that's not about to change.  With their ship a smoldering wreck in the Jundland wastes, they have to do whatever it takes to get back on their feet.  Along the way they pick up a couple companions in similarly dire circumstances.As of 5/29/2020, this is a work in progress.  I have about 4 chapters written with plans for many more.  It will get heavy and deal with some mental illness stuff, but it will also get gay and fluffy at times. I appreciate any comments or feedback you want to share. Also, I attempted to keep this cannon and legends compliant, so that's something. A lot of the story is inspired by existing Star Wars material, so sorry if it feels like I'm plagiarizing anything.





	1. Another Happy Landing

* * *

Baanti pulled up the next dossier on her datapad, “How about this one? A Weequay, wanted for blasting an Imperial officer...and then impersonating him."

“Hrmm, how did he pull that off?” If she didn’t know him better, Baanti would have swore she caught a hint of awe in Kad’s synthesized voice.

“Well, considering he’s got a bounty on his head, I’d say not very well. He was last seen in Mos Espa. If we got the fob from the IOCI now, we could be there by tomorrow morning." She Frowned, “Hmm, doesn’t pay much though, cheapskate Imps. But it’d be enough to at least rent a room somewhere."

Kad grunted, he continued scrubbing at a scorch mark on his blaster, “Weequay are trouble. You’re never going to take one in without going through a dozen more first."

“Great, maybe they all have bounties on them and then we’ll bring in enough credits to buy Jabba’s palace."

“And what ship are you planning to bring them all in on?”

Baanti sighed, the constant sarcasm was starting to get to her, “Listen, I hate being here just as much as you, but the Dawn Skipper is a Jawa infested scrap pile now. We have to find a way off this dust ball and unless you wanna join them up there,” She gestured to the band playing on the cantina’s stage “taking in some of these local bounties is the only way we’re going to make any credits.” Kad met Baanti’s gaze, her large red eyes stared back at her, reflected in his helmet visor. 

Content with his work, Kad holstered the S-5 and leaned back in his chair. The servos in his legs whined, grinding slightly as he stretched them; the next cleaning project on his list. “Fine,” he finally answered her, “Go cover your tab and then we’ll look into renting some speeders."

A wide smile crossed Baanti’s lipless mouth, not an expression that usually looked good on Duros, but she had a lot of practice. “Ha ha, yes! That’s the spirit!”, she sprung up from the table and headed towards the counter. Kad watched her go; in her flight suit and poncho, she looked like just another local spacer, which technically she was. Her affable disposition tended to attract unwanted attention in slime holes like this. He took a deep breath and settled into the bench, attempting to relax for the first time since the crash. She could more than handle herself, he had the scars to prove it.

* * *

Baanti found an empty spot at the counter and waved down the bartender. He approached in a huff, “You tell your friend to keep that blaster of his out of sight, I don’t want any trouble out of the two of you."

“Hey friend, don’t worry, we were just on our way out,” Baanti replied, “Get me another Ruby Bliel and then close my tab." The bartender groaned and walked away to start fixing the drink. Baanti’s attention was drawn to the cantina’s entrance. A figure in an oversized robe had just appeared in the door. Their hood swished side to side, the eyes it concealed quickly scanning the room. They seemed to land on Baanti and the figure made a beeline for her, nearly tripping over the hem of their cloak on the way. They took up a place at the counter next to her, accidentally bumping her in the process. “Oh, excuse me sir” a soft voice came from the depth of the hood.

Baanti let out a hearty laugh, “No ‘Sirs’ here friend."

“Oh, um, sorry ma’am”

She laughed again, prodding the stranger with her elbow, “I’m just messing with you." Baanti noticed a pale red lekku poking out from under the hood. “Hey, you’re one of those mutant Twi’leks! A uh, Lothal right?”

“Lethan”

“Oh yeah, that’s it. Man, I haven’t seen a Lethan in ages, must have been-”

“I’ll give you 10 credits to shut up and leave and me alone”

Baanti blinked, “Alright friend, just looking for some time to yourself. I understand."

“Hey no blasters!” the bartender barked, “Stow’em or get out." Baanti turned to look at the cantina entrance again. It was now occupied by a Klantoonian, a Gamorean, and a Nikto, all brandishing weapons. The Nikto glared at the bartender then slung his heavy repeater over his back, his companions following suit. He muttered something to them and the two aliens began patrolling the cantina. Their leader leaned against the doorway, his beady eyes passing over Baanti.

She turned back to the Twi’lek to see her pulling the hood lower. “Ah, friends of yours?" The bartender came back with her drink and a datapad requesting payment. The Klantoonian was approaching, checking out patrons at the counter. His companion was rooting his snouth through the booths against the wall

“You know what, new offer” the soft voice barely escaped from the deep hood, “10,000 credits if you can get these goons off my back." Baanti looked over her shoulder at the approaching thug then back at the datapad. She’d done more for less, and they really needed the money.

“Deal”, she turned around and leaned on the bar, elbows resting on the counter. Kad was looking straight at her. She nodded her head toward the Gamorean approaching his booth and lightly tapped her hip. He shook his helmeted head; the thugs were almost on them. Baanti repeated the gesture, more assertive in her movement this time. His chest plate rose and fell heavily and she could hear his exasperated sigh through his vocoder. 

“Hey you!”, the Klantoonia near the bar had spotted her hooded neighbor. 

“Come _on,_ do something” she hissed. The thug approached quickly and was raising a hand to grab her when Baanti extended her leg and planted a hand on the back of his head. She threw him to the ground, his muzzle grinding into the cantina floor. 

“No fighting!” The bartender yelled. The winded alien only managed to get onto his hands and knees before Baanti delivered a swift kick to the side of his head. He hollered and crumpled to the floor.

Just as the Gamorean was turning to look at the commotion, Kad leapt up from his seat. He wrapped his left arm around the brute’s neck and drove his metal foot into the back of its leg. The Gamoeran fell to one knee and clutched to Kad’s arm, trying to break out of the head lock. With his free hand, Kad pressed a button on his gauntlet and it crackled with blue lightning. The brute fell spasming to the ground. 

“There’s one more!” Kad heard Baanti yell as she and the Twi’lek ducked under the counter, a stream of metallic bolts cutting the air over their heads. The Nikto at the door had opened fire, his repeater tearing the cantina apart. Kad saw the bartender reach under the counter and pull out a blaster just in time to take a bolt in the shoulder. He fell to the ground as the rest of the patrons yelled and ran for cover, some clambering over the counter to hide behind the bar. Kad dove back into his booth as the stream of super heated metal came his way. He looked over at Baanti again, they were both pinned down, “Distract him so I can take a shot!” he yelled. She looked around for a second then gave him a thumbs up as she picked up a metal tumbler that had fallen near her.

She turned to the Twi’lek and smiled, “Lucky for you, you hired the best." She blindly tossed the cup over the counter in the direction of the gunman. “Grenade out!"

Kad watched the metal cylinder arc across the room and saw the Nikto’s eyes go wide. He threw his repeater to the ground and dove behind an upturned table. As the cup clattered harmlessly to the ground, Kad rushed toward the table and vaulted over it. He landed on top of the enforcer and a flurry of blows later and the cantina was quiet.

Baanti turned back to the Twi’lek who was staring, mouth agape, at the destruction around them. “Like I said, the best. Now then,” she stood up and offered the girl her hand, “about those credits."


	2. Aggressive Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio escape from the cantina, just in time to run into more trouble.

* * *

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Baanti towered over the Twi’lek.

“Just what I said” she raised her hands defensively and tried to take another step back but she was already flat against the wall. “I don’t have the money on me, but if you just let me go back to my ship I can-”

“You can fly off and leave us high and dry, is that right? I don’t want any more lies kid!” Baanti hated having to take this tone. Especially now, with her hood down, she could see how young the Twi'lek was. _Well, maybe not so young_ , _maybe I’m just getting old_. Regardless, after the week she’d had, a little yelling was earned.

After the scrape at the Cantina, the trio had fled out a service entrance. They zig zagged through alleys for a few clicks before finding a secluded alcove. The various red and green stains on the ground indicated that this was a popular place to discreetly settle disputes. Kad had positioned himself at the entrance, standing almost perfectly still as he scanned passersby. He was better at this kind of “negotiation” but had deferred to Baanti, “ _This is your contract”_ he had so brusquely informed her.

“Okay, here's the honest truth”, the girl paused and looked as though she hoped the wall behind her would swallow her up, “I don’t have any credits, but!” she winced as Baanti’s eyes flared “If you two can get me to my ship in one piece and help me pull a job, I can pay you 10 times what I promised you."

For a moment, even the dust seemed to stand still. Baanti knew her face had turned a gruesome shade cyan, her entire body felt like roiling lava. And then, as quickly as it had can come, her rage left her. She looked down at the Twi’lek before her and remembered all the times she had been that trembling young woman asking for help. She remembered all the times she had been denied. 

She took a step back, **“** If you pull anything, you’ll get the same treatment as your friends in the Cantina.” She hadn’t been that furious in ages, it had exhausted her. 

The Twi’lek let out a ragged breath, apparently unaware that she had been holding it. “You won’t regret this, I um…Thank you." Color began returning to her face and she managed to look Baanti in the eye for the first time since they’d escaped the Cantina.

“Don’t mention it.” Baanti smiled, hoping to ease the tension “So, what's your name kid?”

“Im Chance, Chance Vao. Yourself?”

“Baanti Kuul, first rate mechanic and second rate pilot.” She extended a bony hand, “and the strong silent type over there is Kad.”

Chance shook her hand, her Lekku twitching excitedly. “You’re a pilot too? What do you fly?”

Baanti rubbed the back of her neck and inspected her laces, “Well, that’s the thing. I _used_ to fly a G9 Rigger, but like I said, my piloting isn’t the greatest. Imps took her down over the Jundland wastes a week ago.” 

Chance looked incredulous, “A rigger? I didn’t think there were any more of those left in service.”

“Well, now you might be right.” Baanti sighed, looking back up. She jumped, startled to find Kad had materialized beside her. She made a mental note to ask him to stop doing that. For a man that was ostensibly made of duraplast, he was surprisingly light on his cybernetic feet. 

“We need to move on. There’s Stormtroopers in the area. They’re traveling with more of your...friends.” Kad regarded Chance for a moment before heading back to the alley entrance.

Baanti followed him with Chance close behind, “So where is this ship of yours docked?”

“Docking bay 94. Oh man, you’re going to love her, she’s a real beauty. I’m Chance by the way”, she extended her hand to Kad. He reached back, giving her a single efficient shake without turning his visor away from the street.

“Chance Vao, I heard.” he said flatly. “I also heard that I’m allowed to dust you if you try anything.”

Baanti looked at Chance and saw she was somewhat taken aback. She tapped the side of her head with a finger, “He’s a good listener, that's the only reason I keep him around.”

Kad flipped down the rangefinder on his helmet, “They’re heading toward the Cantina.” He motioned for the trio to cross the street, “Stay close.”

The trio walked out onto the street, immediately blending in with the crowd. They followed the flow of traffic for a while before Kad indicated to take a sharp left. “This isn’t the way to my ship” Chance piped up.

“We have a stop to make first” Kad maintained his brisk pace and after a few minutes they were standing outside a squat black structure. It was the most recent addition to the city and it still looked run down. A tattered banner bearing the sigil of the Empire hung above a sign that read, “Imperial Office of Criminal Investigations”. Stormtroopers stood at attention on either side of the entrance, their armor stained beige by the constant sandblasting.

Chance looked around nervously, “Why are we at the IOCI? You guys aren’t turning on me already are you?”

Baanti drew her over to a vacant doorway, “Don’t worry, he’s just going to cover our tracks.” The two of them watched as Kad approached a vacant bounty terminal on the building’s exterior wall. He pulled a metal cylinder from his tool belt and discreetly inserted it into the scomp port. A few moments later the display screen flickered and he began typing something. The screen flickered again and he ejected the cylinder. He began walking back the way they came and the two of them rejoined him.

“We’re in the clear.” Kad returned the data spike to its belt pouch.

Chance could see they were heading toward docking bay 94 now, “What was that all about?”

“I changed the description of the two individuals wanted for the altercation at the cantina. Now their prime suspect is a Weequay in an officer’s uniform.”

Chance turned to Baanti who had burst out laughing, “I don’t get it.”

The Duro wiped a tear from her eye, “Hoo boy, that poor pirate doesn't know what's coming to him.”

“Um, anyways...that's some impressive slicing, Kad.” They were traveling on the main roads again, Chance kept an eye out for familiar looking thugs. “You think you could pull a similar trick for me?”

Kad’s rangefinder was still lowered, it seemed he was still on alert too, “Probably, but we don’t have the time. I only have the codes to access Imperial reports. You’re clearly in trouble with the Hutts.” 

“Yeah, I figured as much.” He was right of course. It didn’t even matter if the price on her head was uploaded to the IOCI network anyways. There wasn’t slicer alive that could make Jabba forget what she owed him. 

* * *

At the pace Kad was setting, it was only a few minutes before the trio found themselves outside the docking bay. They approached the entrance and Chance punched in the security code, the door slid open. “You’re gonna love my ship, Baanti!” Chance led the way down a short hallway, “I got her on a discount a while back, but she’s still still a top notch ship. I’ve made a few special modifications over the past few--” As Chance turned the corner she stopped in her tracks. Kad froze as well, putting out a hand to stop Baanti from running into the Twi’lek. 

Between them and the ship stood a dozen of Jabba's lackeys, all aiming blasters in the party’s direction. A Nikto with an unsightly purple welt on his cheek stood at the front, a repeater in his hands. “Hands up, all’a you!” He pointed at the trio, “Did you scum really think Jabba would let you skip town so easy?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this covered” Chance whispered to her companions. She took a step forward, “Ke’nal, buddy, let’s talk this out.”

“You know, I never knew why the boss liked you so much. Anyone else owed him as much money as you, he’d want them killed on sight. But he told us to bring you in alive.” the Nikto, Ke’nal, aimed his repeater at her head “but I’m thinkin’, as long as the body’s still warm, he’ll be happy.”

She raised her hands above her head, “Ke’nal, come on, you and me go way back. You know I can get Jabba that money, and if you let me go, I’ll make sure you get a cut.”

Still standing behind Chance, Baanti could see a red indicator flashing on the Twi’leks wrist comm. She also noticed that a panel in the bottom of the ship had retracted.

Ke’nal slowly approached Chance, “You’re right girl, we do go way back...” He drew back his weapons and bashed her with the stock, knocking her to the ground, “...which is why I know when you’re lying to me.” He pressed the barrel of his gun to her head, “Almost feel bad wasting you, I would have liked to see you in that slave outfit one more time. Maybe Jabba would have let me--”

A hail of red bolts tore into the Nikto’s back, Chance dropped prone as he soared over her, a trail of smoke following him. Baanti grabbed Kad’s hand and dragged him behind a cargo pod. Before they could even turn to see where the barrage was coming from, two more thugs were turned into charred heaps. A turret had emerged from the bottom of Chance’s ship and was leveling Jabba’s men. The remainder rushed for cover, only half of them managing to escape the fountain of death unscathed.

Kad drew his blaster and aimed around the side of his cover. He saw Chance running toward her ship and unloaded into a Klantoonian that was lining up a shot on her. Baanti had also drawn her blaster and was taking pot shots at the rest of the pinned down goons. 

“Blast!” He pulled her down behind the container again as the turret turned its sights on them, “Damn thing doesn’t know we’re with her!” He felt the container rumble and heat up as it absorbed the salvo. A few seconds later the thumping stopped and the turret moved on to other targets. Kad peered around the side again just in time to see a Glamorean cocking its arm back, a small silver sphere in it’s grubby hand. He leapt up and emptied his S-5 into the alien’s bulk and it keeled over. The detonator fell to the ground, exploding on impact. Crates and bodies soared through the air and one of the walls of the hangar began to collapse.

Baanti and Kad poked their heads over the container and watched as the remaining thugs dashed for the new opening, clambering over rubble and each other. Chance was nowhere to be seen, but the ship’s turret was retracting and the ramp had been lowered. They got to their feet and inspected each other. Baanti brushed some debris off Kad’s shoulder plate, “Kid wasn’t joking, she certainly had everything covered.”


	3. Twin Sun Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baanti and Kad join Chance and her droid on board her ship. They discuss the job Chance mentioned earlier.

* * *

As they approached the HWK-1000, Baanti and Kad could vaguely make out Chance’s voice inside. They climbed the access ramp and found her oversized cloak discarded on the floor. Baanti turned left, still following the Twi’lek’s voice, and found herself in the cockpit. Chance had her back to them on the other side of the room, one hand on her hip, the other pointing accusingly at a shabby green and (previously) white astromech. “Yeah, obviously you didn’t know they were with me, you nearly vaporized the two of them! R4-RT, if that’s how you’re going to use that new processor then I might as well return it!”

The droid let out a sorrowful whistle and its chassis seemed to droop. Chance patted its dented conical head, “It’s alright buddy, I forgive you. Why don’t you go apologize to them yourself?” She turned to face Baanti and Kad “You guys alright? Artie feels awful about trying to fry you.” The droid trundled over them and bowed slightly, chirping a quiet apology.

Baanti squatted to meet the droid’s photoreceptor, “Yeah, no hard feelings. We would have been toast without your help friend.” Kad ignored the astromech and stepped out to inspect the aft end of the ship.

“Well!” Chance clapped her hands together, “Here she is! My home and means of vocation, the  _ Lavender Gambit _ ”. The cockpit was littered with discarded cans of caf and ration packs, the co-pilot's chair appeared to have been salvaged from a YT series. Baanti grimaced as she discovered she had stepped in a stain not dissimilar to one she had seen in the alley way earlier, her boot was stuck to it.

“I can’t wait to see the rest.”

“Oh, yeah, been meaning to clean that up.” Chance started shoving some of the refuse into her pockets. She now wore snug trousers tucked into tall boots, and a leather vest with dark green accents over a collared tunic. One of the sleeves was in the process of being rolled up. “Sorry, it’s not normally this bad, but you saw what I’ve been dealing with recently. My free time is almost as scarce as credits these days.”

Baanti freed her boot, strands of the ooze pulling away with it. “Well you’re still a long way from looking like the Dawn Skipper.” She inspected the Co-pilot’s chair closely before taking a seat, “and speaking of credits, maybe we should discuss this job you’ve got lined up for us.”

Chance settled into her chair, her clothes crinkling now, and began the ship’s start up sequence. “For sure, let me just get us into orbit and we can discuss anything you like. Kad’s still on board right?”

“I’m here.”Kad stepped into the cockpit, apparently finished with his reconnaissance of the ship.

“Alright then, say goodbye to this skeez hole.” Chance pressed a button on the console as she took hold of the steering yoke and the Gambit smoothly rose into the sky. Baanti watched out the viewport as the buildings below them shrank away. A column of smoke rose for the docking bay they had just left in shambles, mirroring the black wreck of the Dowager Queen in the center of town. She had only seen this view from the pilot’s seat before, for all she knew this could be the last time she’d ever see it again. She looked south toward the Jundland wastes; maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to never come back home.

Soon they had cleared the upper atmosphere and for the first time in a week, they we’re surrounded by sand and dust. The Gambit fell into orbit and Chance spun to face R4-RT, “Artie, can you find all available data on sector S-10”. The droid chirped and connected its scomp link to a socket in the computer bank. She faced her companions, “Right. So, time to get down to business?” Baanti nodded, Kad continued to lean in the doorway. “Okay, here’s the deal. In a few rotations, a group from Crimson Dawn is arriving on Kessel to pick up a shipment of spice from the Pykes. Nothing out of the ordinary, right? Except it's not just going to be spice in those containers. Now I don't know exactly what the extra cargo is, but if they’re going to all this trouble to keep it hidden then it’s gotta be worth something, right? If we boost those crates, the spice alone will cover my debts to Jabba and you two. We’ll split whatever else we make off the extra loot, could be enough for you guys to get a new ship.” She looked up at them expectantly, her gaze darting between them as she waited for a reaction.

“How do you know this intel is good?” Kad’s electronically amplified voice filled the cockpit. Chance’s lekku twitched, whether in irritation or excitement, Baanti couldn’t tell.

“I  _ acquired _ it from one of Jabba’s spies a couple rotations ago. I was headed to his palace to see if he’d give me more time to pay him back, and I wanted something to fall back on in case he wasn’t in a talking mood.” She gestured vaguely toward the planet below, “Lucky me, my excellent planning is now paying off. I’m thinking if I can pay that slug back with his competitor’s creds, plus a little bonus, then I can get back on his good side.”

Baanti crossed her arms, “That all sounds great, but there's a few steps missing between now and getting paid. How exactly are we getting our hands on the goods?”

Chance’s lekku twitched again, definitely irritation this time, “Well that’s where my intel ends. But I think Artie here might be able to help us.” The droid swiveled its head and projected a star map in the middle of the group. “There’s only two possible routes into the Kessel sector. One takes you through Hutt space, and the other is controlled by the Imps.” She indicated a system with a gloved hand and it lit up red, “Crimson Dawn is bold, but there’s no way they would risk going through Imperial checkpoints. We could intercept them here, at Ulmatra, and figure something out from there. What do you guys think?”

Baanti shook her head, “I think it’s crazy, but I also don’t think we’re going to find a better payday anytime soon. Kad, you on board?”

He appeared to be contemplating the star chart still. Finally he spoke, “Fine, but if we get tangled up with Crimson Dawn again, it's on you this time.”

Baanti turned back to Chance, smiling “Looks like you’ve got your crew, captain.”

Chance smiled back, “If we don’t die, this is gonna be a blast.” She swiveled her chair around to take the controls again. “Artie, calculate a route to Ulmatra. You two strap in back there, the inertial compensator is still calibrated for the ship I salvaged it from.” She looked over her shoulder, “Say, Baanti, maybe you can take a look at it when we’re in transit.”

“Lend me a hydro-spanner and a few more credits and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Ah you guys are great!” She started steering the ship towards the hyperlane entrance. “Any last minute questions before we make the jump?”

She was surprised when Kad spoke up, “I noticed you have a gunnery station installed but don’t have a gunner.”

“Yeah, I’ve had a couple of gunners and co-pilots in the past, but Artie’s the only one that’s ever stuck around. I’ve seen your shooting though, you want the job?” She heard a synthesized grunt. “Alright, you’re hired. Artie, you all finished?” The droid chirped affirmatively and she placed her hand on the control lever. “Alright everyone, hold on to something.” 

As Chance threw the lever forward the ship shuddered. Baanti gasped, the weight of the entire ship seemed to press into her. For a moment they were frozen in time, then the stars turned into star lines, and they were gone.


	4. Transit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baanti and Chance get to know each other, Kad continues to be kind of a dick. CONTENT WARNING (But also a little bit of a spoiler): This chapter describes a character experiencing a panic attack.

* * *

Chance looked up from the console, wincing as the ache in her neck flared up.

She attempted to massage the kink out; according to the chrono she’d been running diagnostics for over an hour now. The blue flame of hyperspace swirled outside the viewport. As she watched it pass by, a womp rat materialized in the haze and started hopping alongside the ship. She shook her head and ground her palms into her eyes. Looking back out the viewport the varmint had dissipated.  _ I need to get some sleep.  _ She yawned and twisted to crack her back, every joint in her arms popping in the process.

“Oof, sounds like you need a break too, kid.” The cockpit filled with the smell of tibanna as Baanti entered, dabbing at her extensive forehead with a rag. Her undershirt and flight suit, the top half of which she had tied around her waist, were soaked in grease, coolant, and sweat. She collapsed into the co-pilot’s chair, letting out a contented sigh as she reclined and stretched her robust arms over her head. “So how’s everything looking up here?”

Chance realized she was staring and quickly looked down at the console again, “We are green across the board, my friend.” She smiled, “I really can’t thank you enough for your help.”

Baanti shrugged, “I don’t want another ship falling apart on me. And honestly I needed the distraction, it feels good to be working again.”

Chance reclined as well, only now noticing the soreness in her back, “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask. What is it you do exactly? Earlier Kad said something about being ‘mixed up’ with Crimson Dawn.” She watched the Duro mull the question over.

“We’ll Kad was working a contract for Crimson Dawn when we met, that’s a whole mess of a story, but recently we’ve just been doing whatever anyone will pay us to do. When we got shot down on Tatooine we were running weapons for some Imperial officer that fancies himself a crime lord. Before that we did our fair share of bounty hunting and mercenary work, but who hasn’t these days?” She regarded the ceiling for a moment, clearly scrolling through a mental list, “Oh, and a few years back we worked on a ranch on Takodana, herding nerfs and scaring off local delinquents.”

Chance reeled back in her seat, eyes wide and mouth agape, “You hear that Artie?! We’ve got two bona-fide nerf herders on board!” Her body wracked with laughter, she had to rest a hand on her knee to keep from doubling over completely. “P-please don’t tell me--” she interrupted herself with laughter, “--don’t tell me you’re moof-milkers too!”

“You know” Baanti gestured toward the aft end of the ship “I can undo everything I just did back there. Maybe even make it worse than before, although that’d be a real challenge.”

Chance caught her breath, her shoulders still shook with barely controlled laughter, “Okay, okay.” She draped her leukku back over her shoulders and composed herself, “So it sounds like you and Kad have been running together for quite some time then. Does he ever take that bucket off? I popped into your guy’s room to grab something and it looked like he was sleeping with it on. He may have just been laying there though...”

“Honestly, after all these years together, I’ve never actually seen his face.” Baanti crossed her arms, “I think he takes it off in the ‘fresher, but I couldn’t tell you for sure.”

Chance cocked her head to the side, “He like a mando or something? They do that don’t they?”

“I dunno. He might have been once, but definitely not any more.” She shrugged, “He says it stays on, I don’t ask questions. Some people just like their privacy.” She nodded her head toward Chance, “So what about you kid, most people your age aren’t in this much trouble with the Hutts.”

Chance examined her boots, avoiding Baanti’s gaze “Hmm, well I guess I’m just an early bloomer.” she mumbled.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No no, it’s okay.” She took a deep breath and meet Baanti’s large red eyes, “I’ve been working for Jabba for almost nine -- uh, I mean, six years now. Just before the war ended.” She realized she had dug her nails into her forearm. “I only saved up enough creds to buy the Gambit a few months back, before that I was just the co-pilot for some other hotshot smuggler. I was on track to be one of the best, but I ran into some trouble on my last run and screwed everything up.” She was glad she couldn’t read Baanti’s face, she’d seen enough pitied looks already.

“I’m sorry Chance, that’s a bad break.”

She shrugged, “I’ve handled worse, and it comes with the territory. No one has it easy all the time.” The two women sat there for a moment, their respective histories of misfortune silently playing through their heads. Chance tried to control her breathing but a tightness in her chest was crushing the air out of her. She felt a violent haze starting to take her mind and quickly stood up, “Sorry. Excuse me, I need to…” she trailed off as she bolted for the door. She heard Baanti say something behind her but it didn’t register. As she rushed down the hall she felt an impact in her shoulder and stumbled, still making a beeline for her quarters. The door whisked shut behind her and she sealed it before collapsing to the floor, her head in her hands.

* * *

Kad walked into the cockpit, looking back over his shoulder, “Our pilot nearly fractured her collar bone on my chest plate.”

“I  _ think _ I might have hit a nerve. Maybe I should check on her.” She started to stand up but Kad placed a hand on her shoulder.

“She can handle herself. Plus…” He squeezed her shoulder gently, “we can’t afford to get invested right now.” Baanti sighed and placed her hand on top of his, closing her eyes. He let her revel in the touch a second longer then moved to sit in a passenger seat. Displays like that were difficult for him, but he knew how much she appreciated them. 

“She’s a good kid, Kad. She’s just mixed up with the wrong people. We could help her.” He sat motionless for a long while. 

Just as she was beginning to wonder if he had fallen asleep, he spoke, “I’ll think about it. You should get some rest now, Baanti. I’ll keep an eye on things up here.” She looked like she was going to argue, but thought better of it. She forced herself to rise, fighting through the aches that had set in. 

“Hey, Kad.” she reached out to gently caress the cheek of his helmet. For a second he worried she was going to try something stupid; he (of course) had overheard their conversation earlier, but he knew her better than that. 

“Thanks for sticking around all these years.” She rested her hand on his shoulder, “I’d probably be dead by now if it wasn’t for you. You’re a good friend and I’m lucky to have you.” Through his shoulder plate, Kad felt her return the squeeze. 

He knew what to say, but didn’t know how to say it, so instead he just replied with a nod. That was enough, she understood.

“Now if you’ll excuse me.” Baanti started toward the door, “I have a date with a sonic shower. I think your helmet filters will thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Full Character Descriptions:
> 
> Baanti Kuul is a 38 year old Duro standing 2 meters tall. She has a sturdy build, having worked as a physical laborer for most of her life. She wears a dull brown-orange flight suit, similar to the ones worn by rebel pilots. Over this she wears light cloth poncho with geometric tan and brown patterning on it. She wears short lace up boots and carries a DH-17 in a holster on her hip.  
> For those that don't know: Duros are blue skinned aliens that resemble "Grays" (the the quintessential Earth idea of an alien) They have large red eyes, no noses, lip-less mouths, and large heads. Male and female Duros are visually quite similar, and being reptilian means that Baanti would not have breasts (She may be topless or in a state of undress in some chapters)
> 
> Kad is a 36 year old human. He wears a mixed set of armor, most of it is earth-toned duraplast. His helmet is similar to a tank trooper's (From Rogue One) but features a rangefinder an a long distance com-array on the sides. His legs, from just above the knees down, are cybernetic. They are off white and resemble commando droid legs, though with beefier knees. He carries an S-5 heavy blaster pistol. I think you know what a human otherwise looks like.
> 
> (Minor Spoilers!!)
> 
> Chance Vao is a 24 year old Lethan Twi'Lek. Her skin is a pale red and her Lekku (head tails) are tattooed with simple striped patterns. She generally has one lekku draped around her neck. Under her cloak she wears a brown leather vest with green accents over a cream long sleeved tunic. She wears close fitting forest green trousers that tuck into tall black lace up boots. On her head she wears a leather head piece and heavy pilots goggles. A DL-18 blaster pistol sits in a hip holster attached to a thick belt with a large metal buckle.  
> For those that don't know: A Lethan's skin pigmentation comes from a rare genetic mutation. All Twi'leks have two tails coming out of the back of their heads. These are called Lekku, and many Twi'leks drape them over their shoulders like a scarf. Twi'leks also don't have human-like ears. They have pointed cones where their ears would normally be.


End file.
